


Не по Фрейду

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, veliri



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Character Study, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day, Riding Crops
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли просит об одолжении</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не по Фрейду

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228601.htm?oam#more6) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; [BDSM](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%94%D0%A1%D0%9C); все попытки в психологизм не имеют ничего общего с реальностью

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи до сих пор... странно.

У Чарли очень светлая кожа, та самая ёбаная «аристократическая бледность», и любой след на ней расцветает сразу и неумолимо — демонстрация силы, клеймо принадлежности. Печать на их странном союзе.

Эггзи еле уловимо ведёт стеком от ребра ступни по голени, к бедру, чиркает по боку, оставляя быстро выцветающий след, поднимается выше, останавливается на ключице. Чарли еле заметно подрагивает, ожидая удара, его глаза широко распахнуты, но едва ли он видит хоть что-то, кроме цветных пятен перед глазами.

Эггзи выжидает. Эггзи бьёт — несильно по груди, сильнее по бедру. Чарли издаёт глухой звук — то ли всхлип, то вздох.

Эггзи всё ещё непривычно, пусть он и знает, что Чарли это действительно _нужно_. Впрочем, само знание тоже... какое-то неправильное. Они разок переспали, ведомые старым добрым нереализованным сексуальным напряжением, а потом Чарли вдруг попросил о большем.

— Мне нужно одолжение, — выдохнул он уже тогда, когда оба стали полноправными агентами Кингсмэн и переросли желание удавить друг друга. Ну, и переспали.

Эггзи фыркнул, великодушно обещая помочь всем, чем может. Он и подумать не мог...

_— Ты хочешь, чтобы я избил тебя?_

_— Кажется, я ошибся адресатом в своей просьбе. Это работает не так._

Эггзи категорически отказывается до тех пор, пока не начинает _понимать_.

Чарли не рассказывает всего напрямую, нет, ему бы не позволила гордость, но какие-то детали из его прошлого вдруг собираются в образ. Его отношения с родителями, то, что он делал, лишь бы заслужить одобрение, похвалу... Признание, что он достоин. Отборочные в Кингсмэн были кульминацией. Точнее, могли бы ею стать, не обернись они сокрушительным провалом.

(Чарли как-то раз скупо рассказывает, почему не справился: его парализовало ужасом не из-за приближающегося поезда, а от ощущения связанных рук и ног и того, что он не смог бы вернуть контроль с помощью стоп-слова.)

На самом деле, Эггзи нихуя не разбирается во всех этих сексуальных отклонениях. Но в его распоряжении целый интернет. И целый Чарли, который почему-то доверяется ему.

Это особенно страшно потому, что Эггзи не испытывает отторжения при мысли о причинении боли.

«Жертва сама зачастую становится обидчиком», — как-то говорит Чарли, и Эггзи жалеет, что рассказал ему.

Или не жалеет.

_— Боль может быть совершенно другой. Она может приносить удовольствие._

_— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно?_

_— Да. И не ври, что ты сам этого не хочешь._

Эггзи видел слишком много приятелей своей матери. И каждый раз заступался, когда они давали волю кулакам. Он думал, что никогда, ни за что не поднимет руку на того, кто беззащитен и не заслужил этого.

Но Чарли может за себя постоять и совершенно точно заслужил... силовое воздействие. Так ведь?

Поэтому стек со свистом рассекает воздух и целует обнажённую кожу раз, другой. Это упоительно.

Эггзи выдыхает — слишком рвано и резко. Заставляет Чарли встать на четвереньки, оглаживает бёдра, а потом впивается в них пальцами, наверняка оставляя синяки. Входит в него при минимальной подготовке, сам шипит от боли — и это самый объединяющий момент, потому что они оба _чувствуют_. Эггзи не сбавляет ритма, ладонями бездумно очерчивая уже побледневшие рубцы от плётки. Они неаккуратные — Эггзи ещё не приноровился как следует. Зато научился хотя бы соизмерять силу удара и дважды не попадать по одному месту.

Чарли не издаёт ни звука, он стоит так, как Эггзи его поставил — коленно-локтевая, голова низко опущена, — и только подрагивающие плечи выдают его состояние. Эггзи ведёт ещё сильнее.

— Ты можешь, — шепчет он куда-то между лопаток, когда оказывается на грани, и вот тогда Чарли позволяет себе кончить с низким вибрирующим стоном. Эггзи толкается в последний раз, а потом выплёскивается на покрасневшие от ударов ягодицы.

Обоим нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, отдышаться, переключиться на свои обычные роли. И только потом Чарли нарушает молчание:

— Всё лучше и лучше. Осталось прийти к тому, что сессия не обязательно должна включать в себя секс, — ворчливо и хрипло заявляет он.

— Уж прости, я не ходил на курсы подготовки идеальных верхних, — привычно язвит в ответ Эггзи, смазывая резкость слов тем, что сладко потягивается.

Чарли фыркает — и касается его пальцев своими. Он никогда не скажет спасибо вслух, но это и не нужно.


End file.
